TEPPEN First Annual Community Survey
The TEPPEN First Annual Community Survey was an official survey held by GungHo between December 18, 2019 ~ January 1, 2020.PlayTEPPEN on Twitter: "We want to know your thoughts on all things TEPPEN! If you have the time, please fill out this survey and let your voice be heard: https://t.co/PnSphrwR85 #TEPPEN #Capcom #GungHo" / TwitterPlayTEPPEN on Twitter: "Have any suggestions for improving TEPPEN or just want to tell us how much you love the game? Fill out our survey and let us know! Survey will close on January 1st, 2020! https://t.co/xx7d9RoheD #TEPPEN #Capcom #GungHo" / Twitter Questions General Questions How did you find out about TEPPEN? *Twitch *YouTube *Facebbok *Twitter *Convention Booth *Other If you chose other or convention booth, please specify. What kind of device are you playing TEPPEN on? Have you seen ads for TEPPEN? *Yes *No If so, where? What other platform(s) would you like to see TEPPEN on? How satisfied are you with TEPPEN so far? *Satisfied *Neutral *Not Satisfied How often do you play TEPPEN currently? *Every day *Every other day/weekly *Once or twice a month *Not at all Have you ever taken a break from TEPPEN? *Yes *No If yes, why and what brought you back? About the game... What is your favorite part of TEPPEN? (Hold CTRL to make multiple selections) *Ranked *Hero Stories *Deck Building *Chronicles *Other If other, please specify. Which expansion have you enjoyed the most? *CORE *Day of Nightmares *The Devils Awaken How do you feel about the pace of the expansions? *Perfect *Too fast *Not fast enough, please release more! Hero stories needs more chapters. *Strongly Agree *Agree *Disagree *Strongly Disagree Chronicles needs to be expanded. *Strongly Agree *Agree *Disagree *Strongly Disagree Is the game is being balanced/patched in a reasonable manner? sic *Strongly Agree *Agree *Disagree *Strongly Disagree Please explain why or why not. How satisfied are you with the decision of changing the daily login rewards from Souls to Zenny? *Satisfied *Neutral *Not Satisfied What would you prefer getting as a daily login reward alongside card packs? Is TEPPEN free-to-play friendly? *Strongly Agree *Agree *Disagree *Strongly Disagree Do you like Giant Killer Challenges? sic *Yes *No *Never played Why or why not? What is your current rank? *C or below *B *A *Champion How do you feel about Ranked matches? *Satisfied *Neutral *Not Satisfied *Never played Do you feel like ranked matches match you with equal opponents? Please explain. What would you change about TEPPEN's Ranked system? Have you entered the Grand Prix while it was open? *Yes *No Did you enjoy the Grand Prix format and rewards? *Yes *No *N/A Crafting cards is easy to understand. *Strongly Agree *Agree *Disagree *Strongly Disagree A Season Pass is worth buying. *Strongly Agree *Agree *Disagree *Strongly Disagree Why or why not? Have you purchased card packs with Zenny or Jewels? *Yes *No Have you purchased additional Jewels to buy more card packs? *Yes *No Do you feel TEPPEN rewards you with enough Zenny and/or Jewels that you don't need to purchase in-game currency? *Strongly Agree *Agree *Disagree *Strongly Disagree How much have you spent on in-game currency in TEPPEN to date? *$0 *$1-$99 *$100-$199 *$200-$299 *$300 Are there any elements of TEPPEN's user interface you would change? *Yes *No If yes, please explain. Did you attempt to qualify for World Championships in October? *Yes *No Why or why not? Did you enjoy the TEPPEN invitational events? *Yes *No *There's invitational events? Playing favorites Favorite Hero? *Ryu *Rathalos *Jill *X *Chun Li *Nero *Morrigan *Dante *Wesker *Nergigante Least favorite Hero? *Ryu *Rathalos *Jill *X *Chun Li *Nero *Morrigan *Dante *Wesker *Nergigante What is your favorite Legendary card? *Jill, Seeker of Truth *Fate Defying Ryu *Advanced Artifact X *Heavenly Kicks Chun Li *One-Armed Hunter Nero *Dark Libido Morrigan *Devil Hunter Dante *Heir to Ambition Wesker *Legend-Eater Nergigante If other, please specify. What is your favorite Secret card? *Chill Penguin *Ada Wong *Xeno'jiiva *Nash *Lumine *Albert Wesker *Killer Bee *Chris Redfield *Alia *Sakura *Zombie *Rebecca Chambers Let's get social Which of our social media pages do you follow? (Hold CTRL to select more than one) *Twitter *Facebook *Twitch *YouTube *Instagram How frequent do you feel we post on social media? *Perfect *Too many posts *Not enough posts *You post on social media? Do you follow PlayTEPPEN Asia's social media pages? *Yes *No What kind of news or posts would you like to see from us? Have you visited our official website? *Yes *No The TEPPEN official website is easy to navigate. *Strongly Agree *Agree *Disagree *Strongly Disagree The TEPPEN official website has helpful and useful information. *Strongly Agree *Agree *Disagree *Strongly Disagree What would you change about our website? Data transfers are easy to understand and do. *Strongly Agree *Agree *Disagree *Strongly Disagree What streamers have you seen play TEPPEN? (Hold CTRL to select more than one) *JWonggg *Unrooolie *Noxious *Duel Links Meta *Vampy Bit Me *KBrad *TheJordude *Jac0b0 *Attrix *RegisKillbin *Orange Juice Gaming *CiaoMia *RegiBang *iamthanh_hs *Other If other, please explain. Who are some streamers you enjoy watching most? What streamers would you like to see us partner with in the future? Are TEPPEN Official Cosplay posts something you would be interested in seeing more of? *Yes *No *What's a cosplay? We’ve attended events like Anime Expo, PAX West, and Tokyo Game Show, where else would you like to see TEPPEN attend? (Hold CTRL to select more than one) *E3 *DreamHack *gamescom *Paris Games Week *Other If you chose other, please specify. Have you purchased unofficial TEPPEN merchandise (Fan art, etsy, etc.)? *Yes *No What kind of TEPPEN merchandise would interest you? *Apparel *Pins *Physical collector's cards/card packs *Art books/prints *Other If other, please specify. Which Capcom character would you want to see as a Hero? Which Capcom franchise would you like to see representation from? If you have any further suggestions or comments about the game, please include them below. Gallery TEPPEN First Annual Community Survey.png|Full survey screencap External links *Survey link (now unavailable) *Web archive link Sources Category:Community